zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lisa URAQT
I made an archive of my talk page. Archive Un The only part of the page I am keeping is the QUOTES section, which will stay here, but the rest of the older messages are in the archive. And now my computer's running slow (again) when I'm viewing my talk page, so ladies and gentlemen, that's right, I'm making another archive! I'm friends with pretty much everyone who said anything on my talk page, so if you're gonna sue someone for something they said on my talk page a month ago, then uhh, don't click that link. QUOTES So, you probably saw my help wanted thing in my talk bubble. I'd be really happy if a bunch of users submitted their favorite quotes, whether by famous people, comedians, songs, books, Zelda game quotes (of course), or funny things that you've made up yourself. If you want to submit a quote, there are a few rules: *Put who the quote is by next to the quote itself. If you don't know, put -(unknown) by the quote. If the quote is supposed to be me talking, put (credit of ) by the quote. If it's a Zelda quote, put For example: **"Kids today couldn't last a day in our childhood. Hey, you want a snow cone? Go to that freezer, get a fork, and scrape out the ice." -George Lopez **"Omigod! I hate rules!!" - **"Build a bridge and get over it." -(unknown) **"My name is Lisa. Did you know that?" (credit of ) **"Well, whatever." -Tetra, The Wind Waker *Please, nothing racist or politically incorrect. "Politically incorrect" things also include prejudice against people because of their religion, so nothing against Jews because the Holocaust is OVER. *I don't swear, so try to avoid profanity. If you absolutely have to, then try using @ symbols or $ symbols in place of their respective letters, A and S, or any other symbols you can think of. *Randomness and gibberish is allowed. I'm just going to see where people go with this, because if it doesn't work and if I get 15 million people just wailing on their keyboar;adjl;fajlkajtkjalsdfj baneuygbhvnmxv, then this rule will change. *You can submit as many quotes as you want, just don't go CTRL+C a text dump and CTRL+V it onto my page, that'll just crash everyone's computers if it gets that ridiculously long. Not that I'm against Zelda quotes, I mean, definitely not, just make sure you're submitting good ones. Seriously, it might matter to someone actually playing the game that his Helmaroc Plume sells for 800 rupees, but not so much I'm gonna put it into my talk bubble. *No spoilers!! please!! I'm not gonna put spoiler warning templates in my talk bubble, because that would just kind of kill it, y'know? And I don't want to ruin anyone's fun (or mine) playing the games, so just try to avoid the spoilers. *Happy quoting! Mother 3 quotes FTW *I will show a mature and grownup terribleness. And this terribleness... is a very mature and grownup terribleness. -New Fassad *hErE gOeS nO sOmEtHiNg. -mR. sAtUrN *Should the Ultimate Chimera escape from its cage, seal the exits and use full force... to feign ignorance and pretend nothing happened. -Notice Board *There's no fooling my wild nose! -Fierce Pork Trooper Portal-Kombat I think Terminans should be called Terminals. Why? Because it's just so funny that way. "Look at all the Terminals!" "I'm a terminal patient!" aaahh...the possibilities. --Dekutulla (talk) 13:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) "Shoot them in the head." (Leon S. Kennedy on killing zombies) User:Midna Rocks "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. I need to help you because fair is fair? Try, 'I need you to help me so I won't rip your spine out and beat you with it.' I might respond to that. Maybe. -Max from Maximum Ride: School's Out- Forever. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 20:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) (It's a good series with awesome quotes. I might add more once I find some more really good ones) I think I invented this but some other random person in some other random place probably said this first... "Pi r squared, right? But Pie are round! What is this world coming to... --DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 20:32, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *"RUN ***** RUN!!! HE GON' KEEL YOU!!!"-this line is from the YouTube vid PWNAGE and meta watch Dark Killer.--Shade Link (talk) 19:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) *"MURDERER! YOU GAVE ME A COMPUTER VIRUS!! gph.y.Trojan Y.987g=46.........--Shade Link (talk) 19:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC) griff has left the wiki for good. if you need him he is on FF wiki still and the IRC, but has left.'-- C2' / 18:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I've bein told to tell you to meet Griffen78 on the Irc #FFwiki channel...My name would be better kept secret how ever.-- 22:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Griffen78? seeing as you were not on last time I messaged you must have missed Griffen78,but he is on #FFWiki irc now if you'd like to speak with him-- 23:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Yep. You sent that right after the hackers got into our computer. Stupid popups, y'know? [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 23:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) sorry Lisa I'm really sorry for messing with your head like that and i can under stand if you want me banned and if you never want to talk to me again-- 20:32, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Someone help me please please please! Yay! Can you help me, please? French Hello Hi Lisa, It's CloudofDarkness, from the FFWiki IRC. I was wondering if you could do me a favor, Griff's been moping around and it's been getting on my nerves >.>. Could you explain to me what he did? He will not fully elaborate, and I'd like to hear what he did to get you mad at him. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, [[User:Cloudofdarkness|'Cloudofdarkness']] [[User Talk: Cloudofdarkness|'was']] [[http://irc.wikia.com/gaming/ | here]] 06:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for explaining that to me. I fully understand it, and I see why Griff was banned. I also see why you're pissed at him (I would be too if he got me banned). I believe he deserved to be banned, he sockpuppeted, lied about it, and annoyed you. Thank you for taking the time to explain what he did in detail so I got what actually happened. If you could forgive Griff, though, it would save me a lot of... annoyance (please don't feel obligated, just a suggestion from a bystander). He can be really over dramatic, he can be kinda childish, he can be annoying sometimes, but he is a good guy. Again, just a bystander's biased opinion here, please don't hate me for it :/. And again, thanks a lot for the information ^_^. BTW, I'm not Griff, but Golden Sun is a really good game :P. [[User:Cloudofdarkness|'Cloudofdarkness']] [[User Talk: Cloudofdarkness|'was']] [[http://irc.wikia.com/gaming/ | here]] 06:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: About Fate Auto-Blocked Operation:Wake the Wind Hey Lisa, I just edited the stub article The Ice Temple. Could you take a look at it and get back to me on wether or not its a stub anmore? Thanks! Mr.Fairy It is a deffinate, non-stub. And I fixed your redirect there. Thanks for your work!'-- C2' / 23:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC)